Freshmen Ups And Downs
by LuluKaty
Summary: They we're all sent to a boarding school on an island, but they ended up also being on a TV show! As they go through studying and homework, plus staying alive when Chris gives them a challenge, they might lose everything they ever had to the better or worse...


**Hey! :) I'm LuluKaty as you know! Okay, I use to love Gwen, but when she took Duncan away from Courtney in season 3 I didn't like her anymore. My fav Total Drama characters now? Zoey, Courtney, Heather, Dawn, Mike, Duncan (though I'm still mad at him!) Alejandro, Scott, Cameron, Owen, and Izzy. Ya a lot XD Don't worry I won't put all the spotlight on these characters. Maybe I'll put Gwen (even though I hate her now) Bridgette, Geoff, Trent, Cody, Noah, Dakota, Jo, Brick, Sam, and DJ! So a lot of characters are gonna be here! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"A boarding school on an island?" Courtney scoffed holding a card about the boarding school that her parents put her for without her approval.

"Yes! Isn't it exciting?" Courtney's mum smiled, hoping her daughter would approve of this sistuation.

"Um, no! It doesn't even look decent. Have you even checked it out? And it's a school I'm going to you and you guys should have asked me if I wanted to, which I don't! How could you do this to me? Do you guys hate me? So much that you wanna ship me off to a boarding school on an island?!" Courtney exclaimed, sending death glares at her mum and her stepdad.

"Now Courtney, this is the only school we could find with empty places other then the schools in this town. And compared to the schools here, it's decent," her stepdad said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Fine, but what about my friends? They're decent also and I can't leave them," Courtney said desperately.

"Well, these cards were handed out all over town so maybe one or two of your friends at least are going?" Courtney's mum suggested.

"Really? I hope we share dorms! I have to see them right now! You guys don't mind do you?" Courtney said in a hurry as she slipped on her shoes and wore her jacket.

"Of course. We'll call you when dinner is ready!" Courtney's mum exclaimed, who was now grinning from ear to ear, as Courtney left the house.

* * *

"NO WAY!"

Zoey hugged her parents hard. Her dreams we're starting to come true. Well, one of them was, but it's still a good beginning.

"Yes way!" Zoey's mum giggled hugging her daughter back.

"I'm finally leaving this small town! Now I can adventure into the wild," Zoey grinned.

"The wild? Hmm, I might now let you go after all," Zoey's dad joked, but Zoey took him seriously.

"No! Please!" Zoey said falling onto her knees.

"Zoey, I'm just joking. Of course your still going," Zoey's dad laughed with her mother, as Zoey's face turned red almost like her hair.

"I knew that," Zoey lied standing up, still blushing.

"Of course you did honey," Zoey's mum smirked.

"I need to start packing! Like now!" Zoey exclaimed running to her room.

* * *

Heather frowned as she checked her Facebook news feeds. Everybody in her school was busy talking about this new boarding school on an island. How come has she just heard about it just now? Who cares! No one was going in her school. Yet. She had to go. Of course she would. She was rich and spoilt. She closed her laptop and walked downstairs to see her dad and his new girlfriend watching TV.

"Hey daddy! Can I go to this boarding school on some island?" Heather asked firmly.

"You mean Total Drama High Boarding School?" her dad asked.

"Yeah, whatever. Can I go?" Heather said impatiently.

"Of course diamond! I already registered you," he told her standing up.

"Yay! Thank you!" she squealed hugging him, "everyone is gonna be jealous!"

"That's good," he winked. Heather quickly ran to her room and opened her laptop and quickly tweeted:

_Going to Total Drama High Boarding School! :DDD_

She turned off her laptop before jumping on her bed and grabbing her phone ready to call her BFFs and tell them all about her news. Just as she was about to press the call button, she got a text.

_So am i ;) - Alejandro_

Heather froze.

_Your also what? - Heather_

Heather knew what he meant, but hoped she was wrong either way.

_To Total Drama High Boarding School :P See ya there toots -Alejandro._

Alejandro was a player and could get any girl he wanted. He then broke the girl's heart and went after another. He had done that to Heather's cousin when she was in town for two weeks. Heather and Alejandro were best friends, even though Heather hated his way with girls, till he broke Heather's cousin's heart. So she broke friends with him and ever since then they were enemies. The thought of staying on an island with him for a whole year made her want to puke and not go, but she had to. To increase her popularity even though she was already queen of the school.

"I hate you Alejandro!" she shouted punching her pillow.

* * *

Courtney sat on a bench waiting for someone. She glanced at her watch to see that the person was late.

"Where is she?!" she muttered to herself.

"Courtney!" she turned around to see her best friend, Gwen, running up to her.

"There you are! I was starting to think you weren't coming," Courtney frowned at her best friend.

"Sorry...My...Stupid...Bro...Wanted...Me...To...Help...Him...With...Homeowork," Gwen panted before stretching.

"Anyway," Courtney said pulling Gwen down beside her, "I have some good news! Well, it maybe good news. Or bad."

"Same here! Your first," Gwen said politly.

"Okay. I'm going to Total Drama High Boarding School!" she exclaimed. Gwen gasped.

"Me too!" Gwen exclaimed. The two hugged.

"But whatever happens we'll always stay BFFs," Courtney stated.

"Yep! Pinky promise!" Gwen exclaimed as they shook pinky fingers. They always kept their promises, but this was one was not gonna be kept...


End file.
